G☆PC19
is the 19th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn reappears while the students from the Heian High School have a school trip for Shibuya. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript At Yomi, while Leontes who's asleep on the throne peacefully, someone shows a dagger. Rushed towards the sleeping Leontes and tries to kill him. However, Leontes opens his eyes suddenly, he easily catches the arm of the young woman who was Esther Blanchett, he crushed her to the ground. Leontes had warned Esther because it would not work with the attempt to assassinate him. She knows what will happen about her half older sister, Esther looked at the red haired woman that looks similar at herself, her name is Mary Spencer. This one was locked in a cage, Leontes threatened Esther to kill her own older half sister if she disobeyed him or she failed to kill all the Onmyouji-Precures, and he knows that Esther is also an Onmyouji-Precure, she is ready to do anything to save her and kill someone by revenge. He ordered Esther to summoned three Ayakashis and leave from Yomi. Reluctantly, Esther shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned three Ayakashis. She creates three seals from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed the first Ayakashi that look like a white tiger youkai, the second Ayakashi that look like as a Kama Itachi, and the thrid Ayakashi that look like as a Aosagibi. Into the Dragon's Gate, three of the 27 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 24 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the reality, Esther will leaving from Yomi with her three Ayakashis, Leontes created a dark hole that allowed them to go into real world. Meanwhile in front of the gate of the Heian High School, all of the students are gathered and prepared to ride in the respective buses, Juliet is more than ever ready to go to Shibuya for a week, but Azmaria cannot come with them because she was a middle school student, Joshua said she and other students from the Edo Middle School will go to Akihabara for a school trip. Juliet asked if Hermione is ready, Hermione said that she had plenty of time to go and of course she was ready to go, Tybalt and friends will miss her. Chrno was wondering where Rosette is, because it's time to leave, Romeo said she's late. Emilia wondered what Shibuya looks like as it is one of the districts of Tokyo, Benvolio said that at Shibuya Station where the fabulous dog Hachikō had waited daily for his master at the station, after the death of the latter. The teacher and dramaturge of the third-grade students use his megaphone as he ordered to line up and remind them that they were there to work and must lead in students. Suddenly, Rosette running very fast as she is very late, she was trembling and crushing Juliet's face with her breasts which surpised them with a comical way. Juliet is straightening and grabs strongly Rosette's shirt collar and about to fight as usual, she blamed Rosette for being late, she replied it's not her fault because she did not see the time. Romeo hold Juliet while Chrno hold Rosette to prevent to fight, as Juliet pulled her shirt collar, she accidentally ripped her shirt collar and tie, Rosette's breasts with a bra are exposed in front of the students and teachers that giving a fanservice effect. Chrno is very impressed to see the developed breasts, but Rosette hit him and call him a pervert. Juliet's face blushed and her nose bleeds as she looked at her breasts, Rosette hit her violently on her head and face. Later when the buses are go to Shibuya, inside of one of the bus where the students are sitting in bus seats, Juliet had a bloated face with a bruise on her right eye and cheek and a big bump on the head as Rosette had beaten her. Rosette wear her high school sportswear since her school uniform is ripped because of Juliet, and she said that serve her right. Juliet is not the only one to get hit by Rosette, Chrno has been beaten. Juliet said it's not her fault, and Rosette will not have to crush her with her big breasts, and then she should use one of the Divine Talisman to repair her school uniform. Romeo had hitting Juliet and Rosette to stop the usual disputes, Romeo could not stand it anymore and especially it's inside the bus and the school trip should not be spoiled for that, and have to relax and have fun together to argue. Chrno said Romeo is right, because it recalls the disputes between Satella and Rosette, he said that once they arrive in Shibuya after take the station, it is time to have fun and discover the places. Hermione looked through the bus window, into her mind, she remember that when Byakko, then another flashback where she confronted with Cure Sakuya. Hours later after they get off the bus and take the station to Shibuya, the students and teachers will leave the station and go to the fabulous Shibuya neighborhood. They are surprised and discovered in the first time, Emilia is very impressed being in a neighborhood as futuristic and modem, William ordered to his students to stay together because this neighborhood is huge with such a crowd, they will lose on the way. Later they are into the hotel where they will drop their luggage and spend a week in Shibuya. In Hermione's thoughts, she thinking about of Cure Sakuya and wondered why she did attacked Rosette, and this time would never let her friends in danger. Meanwhile at Akihabara for a school trip with the students from the Edo Middle School, included Azmaria. Everyone are touring, some cosplaying themselves, Azmaria tours the Otaku store with Antonio and Regan, he found a doll of Sora Naegino from the manga anime "Kaleido Star", Regan found a complete box of Gurren Lagan and a robot toy of "Gurren Lagann", Azmaria noticed and comments that "Gurren Lagan" is an anime series producted by the studio Gainax which is the origin of the studio Gonzo, "Gurren Lagan" is very popular since its broadcast. In Azmaria's thoughts, the name of Gonzo would give her an inspiration of the name of the Onmyouji-Precures team. But if ever by misfortune what happened in Shibuya where her friends are there to the presences of these Ayakashis, she should then intervene to help them, and she had the Katashiro paper to create a clone of herself to avoid the suspicions. Returned into Shibuya, where the group are walked on the Shibuya scramble crossing, Hermione comments that there were as many crowds in Shibuya that make her feel uncomfortable, but it reassures her to be with Juliet and the others. Meg said she would go to Shibuya before she was still a bounty hunter during one of her missions. They banged against two kids, while a young man and his younger sister have pursued and catched the two kids who held a black felt, they are named "Saemon Kisaragi" and "Okoi Kisaragi". It was revealed that the statue of Hachikō was scribbled with a black felt, drawn with tears under the eyes, and what written in Japanese character on the body is "Ah roooooo!". Juliet get angry with a comical way, saying it was her catchphrase, and she had respect for Hachikō. Okoi gets mad against one of the two kids to have desecrated the statue of Hachikō, they do not realize that Hachikō had waited so long for his master at the Shibuya station despite his death. Hermione is surprised to see the Kisaragi siblings as she recognizes them directly, as they worked for the Kouga Bakehouse. Saemon explains that they come to Shibuya because it is their hometown, before moving at Kyoto where he and Okoi are worked into the Kouga Bakehouse. Hermione did not know they lived before, he and Okoi reincarnated as the Tsukumogamis, 400 years after their deaths during the Ninja War between the Kouga and Iga clans. Although they were orphans, they live happily and do their best to meet their needs, and that's how they managed to work in the Kouga Bakehouse where they found their old friends for a long time. Both of them were beaten up by Okoi, she said it would teach them to be disrespectful to Hachikō, and they must grow up for once. Meg and Jo cleaning the statue of Hachikō, and it became clean as before. A few minutes later, the group separates from Saemon and Okoi, saying that they will meet again and wish a good stay in Shibuya. During their tourism in Shibuya, they playing at the game center, where Meg and Jo are playing with the crane game, while Romeo and Chrono are playing with the race game and the girls are attended with their friends are playing. A few minutes later, they are in the Bunkamura, it is a concert hall, a theater and a museum managed by the Tokyu Group. Finally, they visiting in the Meiji Shrine,but unknowingly, Byakko's shadow is shown above the roof of the shrine. Meanwhile at the same shrine, while Benvolio and Emilia have admired this place, Joshua telephoned at Azmaria, his girlfriend. Azmaria asked if there was an Ayakashi in the vicinity, Joshua replied that there were none at the moment, and Joshua is able to see them if ever there was a problem, he must be warned her, she had the Katashiro with her. Azmaria asks Joshua to remain careful, and she turned off the smartphone. Joshua puts his smartphone in his pocket. . . Esther fled while Juliet ordered to come back here, and preparing to pursued her. But Abel stops her, saying that this is not the moment and they are forced to retreat, Juliet shouted to let her go, because Esther must pay for what she had done to Rosette, and she deserves a supreme punishment, nothing to do with what's going on for the rest. Romeo said that Juliet must first of all think a little about the state of her familiar, because she is blinded since the loss of her eyes. Major Events * Byakko and Esther Blanchett are reappeared again. * The students of the Heian High School go to Shibuya area for a school trip, located from Tokyo. * The characters of "Basilisk", Saemon Kisaragi and his younger sister, Okoi Kisaragi are appeared in the first time. * William De Farnese appears in the first time as a teacher of the thrid-grade class. * During the battle with the Ayakashi, Suzaku has losing her sight after being attacked. Trivia * The students of the Edo Middle School, included Azmaria go to Akihabara area for a school trip, located from Tokyo. * Note when they are in the Otaku store, Antonio found a doll of Sora Naegino from the manga anime "Kaleido Star" produced by the studio Gonzo. * Regan found a complete box and a robot toy of "Gurren Lagann", an anime series producted by the studio Gainax which is the origin of the studio Gonzo. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: Byakko is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the White Tiger of the West and the Autumn season, the element is metal. Byakko meaning in Japanese "White Tiger". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Astharoshe Asran * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * William De Farnese * Antonio * Regan * Joshua ChristopherCategory:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Shibuya Trip Arc